Wendolene Ramsbottom
Wendolene Ramsbottom is the tritagonist of the 1995 stop-motion animated short Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave. She is voiced by Anne Reid. Role She ran a wool shop, which was passed down to her by her late inventor father and was aided by her dog Preston, who had been left to protect Wendolene by her father. One day, she called upon Wallace and Gromit to wash the windows of her shop. Wallace fell in live with Wendolene. After Gromit is arrested for sheep rustling, Wendolene comes to Wallace's home and asks him to stay away from her shop, stating that she's no good for him and says that she is sorry about Gromit. It was later revealed that Wendolene had been sheep rustling with Preston to get wool for the shop due to wool rationing. Wendolene was now being forced by Preston to rustle sheep to be made into dog food. When Wendolene attempted to stand up to Preston to put a stop to the rustling, he turned against her and forced her into their van with Shaun and his flock. Wallace goes after the van and frees the sheep, but they later fall back into the van with Wallace. Preston brings Wendolene, Wallace and the sheep back to the wool shop and put them (sans Shaun, who escaped) into his version of Wallace's Knit-O-Matic. Wendolene later revealed to Wallace that Preston was actually a robot created by her father to be good, but turned out evil. Preston attempts to attack Wendolene and the others, but a jumper made from her fur cover is placed on him, averting his vision and causes him to touch a lever that sends Wendolene, Wallace and the flock towards a mincing machine, but Gromit knocks Preston into the conveyer belt leading to it instead. Wallace accidentally sends himself, Wendolene and the sheep onto the conveyor belt. Shaun swings foward and sends Preston into the machine, which jams the machine. Sometime later, Wendolene visits Wallace to thank him for restoring Preston and making him good. Wallace then invited Wendolene to have cheese with him, but she turned the offer down and revealed that she was allergic to cheese. She then sadly bid farewell to Wallace and left with Preston. Appearence She wears a green dress with yellow or orange cardigan, white earrings, brown shoes, She has a light brown hair with a bobcut, brown eyes and a blue eyeshadow. Trivia *She is Wallace's first love interest, followed by Lady Campanula Tottington from Wallace and Gromit: The Curse Of The Were-Rabbit and Piella Bakewell from A Matter of Loaf and Death. *Wendolene Ramsbottom is the First Love Interest of Wallace, Who has phoned him on the telephone, followed by Lady Campanula Tottington. *Wendolene Ramsbottom is the only Heroic Love Interest of Wallace, Who speaks with a Northern English Accent, While Lady Campanula Tottington speaks with a Received Pronunciation. *Wendolene Ramsbottom is the only Heroic Love Interest of Wallace, Who haven't got red lipstick, While Lady Campanula Tottington have red lipstick. *The character was used again in the Wallace and Gromit Fan Pack Christmas Edition. *Ramsbottom could refer to the Lancashire town of Ramsbottom which interestingly is near the town of Tottington, which suggests that Nick Park has taken the names of many Lancashire towns and incorporated them into his characters. Some examples are: Preston, Wendolene Ramsbottom, and Lady Campanula Tottington. *Wendolene's model was destroyed in a fire at an Aardman warehouse in 2005. Because of this, Wendolene has not made any further appearances in the later Wallace and Gromit films and television shows. She did however appear in a comic strip in a Wallace and Gromit magazine. Navigation Category:Female Category:Damsels Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Wise Category:Animal Kindness Category:One-Shot Category:In Love Category:False Antagonist Category:Sophisticated Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Sympathetic Category:Voice of Reason